Only A Few Of Us Left
by Gabbie760
Summary: Two X's are making people understand that they arn't going anywhere. A few bad memorys show up


One of the few transgenics left outside of Seattle, is quietly walking down a street near Terminal City. He walks past an alley, and stops when he sees someone being ganged up on. He notices that its a couple of gang members trying to rob a girl. He walks up to them, grabbing one by the neck, and trowing against the wall. The others came at him, throw punches, while the guy misses them.  
  
When he finally knocked them all out he helped the girl back onto her feet. "Are you okay?" She nodded on her way back up. "Yeah I'm fine, 918." He cocked his head, confused. "How did you know that?" She brushed herself off, and looked up at him. "You don't remember me from that mission,do you?" "No." "In was in twenty eighteen, we were in Portland, Oregon. I was in a fight with four gun men, you and the others were getting the hostages...........  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hurry up 760! We got them." She had just finished off the gunmen, running after the others with the hostages. They got them into the safe van, when they radioed base that they had recovered them. "This is Alpha team, we have the prisoners, repeat we have them." "Copy that." 760 just got out of the building, running for the truck, when she went down. 918 runs after her, but is held back.  
  
Flash Back Ends.  
  
"760?" She smiled. "Yeah, its me." They walked out of the alley, and into the next building where she lived. They didn't talk much going to her door. "Nice place." "Thanks. I got it off of a dealer I have been helping. He didn't need it." 760 walked into her kitchen, and came back with a cokes. She handed him one, and they sat down on her couch.  
  
"So what happened to you after that misson?" She sighed. "The brovo team, was coming out of the building, and found me. I had been shot in the chest, and my lungs were failing, they took me back to base. I was givin a transplant, and trained seperatly, from everyone else. Renfro, had some sick idea for me, dont know what it was, but it never happened, I think."  
  
"At least your okay, and that were together. I havn't seen a lot of us outside. Maybe most of us are inside Terminal City, or in Canada." "I wish that people would face the fact that were here, and were not going anywhere." He looked back at her, taking a drink of his coke. "Me too." She sighed, and then put her coke on the table next to her.  
  
"So do you need a place to stay? Because I have an extra room, if you need a place." He smiled at her, knowing that she would help out anyone she could. Transgenic or not. "Yeah, I do." She smiled again. "Great." She took him to his room, and then left so he could get some sleep. She didn't sleep much, because she had shark dna in her.  
  
She spent her time reading, writing, or just staring up at the stars. Thinking how different the stars looked so different from when she was in Manticore. Now they looked like they were free, and not imprisoned. The next morning, when 918 got up, he came into the kitchen seeing her make breakfast. "Hey what smells good?" "Eggs, bacon, and toast."  
  
"Never knew that Manticore created a cook before." She laughed. "When they thought I was reading mechanics, I was actually reading cooking books." He laughed walking up to her. "After breakfast I'm going to Jam Pony, where that show down occurrded. I help with clean up, and tell them stories about what happen at Manticore. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I loved to." After breakfast they went down stairs. When they made it to the alley, where he uncovered a motorcycle. "You drive?" She said smiling at him, she liked him, more than a fellow transgenic. "Yeah." He handed her a helmet, and a sector pass, and they got on.  
  
"Ready to ride?" 760 laughed. They took off, and when they arrived to Jam Pony they brought the bike inside. "Hey Normal whats up?" "Nothing, my man. Who's this?" 760 walked up to him. "I'm Gabbie." "Norm, she's a friend from Manticore. An X6." Normal came out of his cage like place, and shook her hand. "Hi, welcome." She smiled, and fallowed 918.  
  
"So where did you get the name Gabbie from?" She walked up beside him. "I got it from a friend I met when we got out of Manticore. Whats your name?" He stopped, and turned to her. "Its Brent." "I like it." Gabbie walked towards the tv to check the news.  
  
She turned it on, and set down on the couch. He looked at her for a secound, and then turned to Normal. "So how's the package tossing going?" He stopped( at Normals desk. "It's okay, we found a spot thats not gaurded. So we toss a few packages a day."  
  
"Cool." Brent looked over to Gabbie. "You like her dont you?" "Who?" Brent said turning back towards him, smiling. "She's okay." "Yeah right." He smiled, and Brent walked upstairs, to check on a few transgenics living there. "Hey Normal, I'm going outside for a sec, I forgot something." She walked out the door as Normal walked upstars.  
  
"Hey girl, is Normal here?" She turned around to them. "Yeah, he's upstares." They thanked her, and went in. A few minutes later, she walked back inside and saw the tall blonde hair guy holding Normal by the neck. "Hey!" She said beaking the hold between them.  
  
"What the hell do you think your gonna do? Huh? Kill him." The man turned towards her. "He knows where my sister is, and I'm gonna find her." Normal walked around the place handing people packages, and sending them out on ones. Brent, and three others came down stairs.  
  
Two X5's, and a small X8. "Whats going on Gabbie?" "For some reason this guy wants to find his sister. Even if he kills Normal." The male X5 who was caring a baby, spoke up. "Zack?" He turned towards him, and looked surprised. "Zane what the hell do you think your doing here? And with that baby?"  
  
"He's my child, and thats the mother!" He said pointing to Gabbie. "Gabbie your a mother?" She nodded walking over to Zane to pick up the baby. "Hows that posible, your fifthteen." "What do you think that Manticore just had X5's have the kids. They did a different way with us."  
  
She rocked the baby gently, by Zane. There was silence for a moment. "So.....whats his name?" Zane gave a slight smile, knowing that Zack can sometimes, sometimes be nice. "Neal, it means champion." The baby began to cry, and she started to walk around, humming a little song.  
  
"Zack if your woundering where Max is. She's in Terminal City, with the others." They walked away, as Brent went over to Gabbie. "Why didn't you tell me your a mother?" She looked up at him. "I didn't think that you cared. Anyways I have to go, Zane, and I need to take Neal to his doctors appointment." "Okay, bye." "Bye." 


End file.
